mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ElBosso
Anfrage Würden Sie bei einem technischen Problem auf diesem Wiki helfen? Booklet (Diskussion) 19:26, 3. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :Klar kann ich helfen. Worum geht es denn? Und du musst mich nicht siezen, darfst gerne „du“ sagen. ;) :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 12:32, 4. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::Folgendes: Vor einer Weile wurden unsere Infoboxen vom Portabilitäts Pionier Trollocool überhohlt. Aber jetzt wurden ein paar Defekte entdeckt . ::*Erstens: Beim einbinden der Vorlage:Infobox Charakter wird angezeigt das die keine aus füllbaren Felder hat. ::*Zweitens: Bei der Vorlage:Infobox Transkript gibt es ein Problem mit der Autoverlinkung. Eigentlich sollte sie von selbst einen Link zum Vorherigen und Nächsten Transkript legen. ::Bei den Tests ist mir nichts aufgefallen. Ich habe die Probleme erst vor kurzem Bemerkt weil ich mit den Transkripten nicht viel zu tun habe und schon eine weile keinen neuen Charakterartikel anlegen musste. ::*Drittens: (Das ist in eigener Sache) Ich wollte in der Vorlage:Infobox film eine neue Navigruppe einbinden um leichter zwischen Vorherigen und Nächsten Film zu wechseln aber der Computer nimmt das Code-Segment für das Gruppen Lyout nicht an. Darüber hinaus wüsste ich gerne wie ich in Infoboxen die Hintergrundfarbe von Bildfeldern an die der Headercolor koppeln kann. ::Ich habe schon am 20.06.2017 versucht T. zu erreichen habe aber bisher keine Antwort bekommen. ::Booklet (Diskussion) 13:32, 4. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :::Trollocool ist gerade nicht erreichbar, aber als Teamleiter der Portabilitäts-Pioniere helfe ich gerne aus. :) :::*zu Erstens: Kannst du mir näher beschreiben, wo du wie versuchst die Vorlage einzubinden? Evtl. mit einem Screenshot? Kann mir das gerade schlecht vorstellen. :::*zu Zweitens: Das sollte inzwischen funktionieren. Habe die Infobox auch ein klein wenig umgebaut, sodass "Vorherige" und "Nächste" nebeneinander und unter dem Episodentitel stehen. Finde ich als Leser übersichtlicher. Bitte testen. :::*zu Drittens: Möglicherweise verwendest du die tags falsch. Auf Hilfe:Infoboxen/Tags siehst du, wie die tags untereinander kompatibel sind. Wenn du trotzdem nicht weiterkommst, schreib mir gerne, was genau du wie haben möchtest, dann kann ich das für dich umsetzen. Das mit dem "Koppeln" verstehe ich noch nicht ganz. Die Farbe der Header und deren Schrift wird individuell über die Parameter headercolor und headerfontcolor geregelt. Das sieht dann zum Beispiel bei Applejack so aus: " ein. Dann fülle ich die Parameter aus. So zumindest der Plan. ::::Ich weiß jetzt nicht ob das wichtig ist aber bei unserem Wiki hier kommt hauptsächlich der V-Editor zu einsatz. Nicht meine Idee, die vom Computer. ::::Koppeln: Ich möchte das die Hintergrundfarbe des Bildfeldes durch den Parameter headercolor eingestellt wird. Wie bei der alten Infobox Charakter , na ja so ungefähr. ::::Zur Frage warum ich das überhaupt möchte. Unsere Charakterbox hat das Sonderfeld "Schönheitsfleck", Nur haben einige dieser Flecken Elemente die sich gegen einen weißen Hintergrund nicht richtig oder garnicht abzeichnen. ::::Booklet (Diskussion) 15:45, 4. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::::Jemand da? Booklet (Diskussion) 11:08, 8. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :::::Die Charakter-Infobox sollte sich jetzt im VisualEditor korrekt verhalten. :::::Die Hintergrundfarbe des Bildfelds lässt sich leider nicht dynamisch festlegen. Ich habe stattdessen das Bild der Schönheitsflecken mit im Header verbaut. Das ist zwar von einem structured-data-Ansatz her nicht so schön (weil das Bild nicht mehr über einen image-Tag definiert ist, sondern „nur“ ein Parameter ist), allerdings würde ich hier mit Barrierefreiheit argumentieren, damit das Bild sich deutlich vom Hintergrund abhebt und mit einem höheren Kontrastverhältnis besser sichtbar ist. Jetzt ist die „Hintergrundfarbe des Bildes“ im weitesten Sinne auch an headercolor gekoppelt. Bitte wieder testen. Hoffe, das entspricht grob deinen Vorstellungen. :-) :::::Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 10:14, 10. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Test Abgeschloßen ::::::Ergebniss: 2/3 Erfolg. :::::*- Nach wie vor steht im VE: Keine ausfüllbaren Felder. :::::*+ Die Box ist jetzt auf der Infoboxen-Liste. :::::*+ Die Schönheitsflecken sehen gut aus. Funktionieren jetzt wieder wie früher ja? Jedenfalls gefällts mir. :::::Booklet (Diskussion) 15:19, 10. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Die Schönheitsflecken funktionieren wie bisher, korrekt. Die Charakter-Infobox haz tatsächlich noch einige Probleme. Es scheint wohl an ihrem Aufbau zu liegen, dass sie noch immer nicht wirklich als Infobox erkannt wird. Ich muss da noch ein bisschen nachforschen. Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 09:27, 11. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :Mir ist das komische Verhalten der Infobox, die sich weigert, im VE aufzutauchen, nun auch anderswo aufgefallen und als Bug gemeldet. Bitte noch ein bisschen Geduld, bis es korrekt funktioniert. :) :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 14:33, 13. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich möchte ja nicht drängel. Aber gibt es schon was neues zu dem Bug? :::Ich habe hierzu leider noch keine Neuigkeiten. :::Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 08:22, 26. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Ich habe den Basiscode der Charakterbox mit dem der Funktionierenden verglichen und was Gefunden. Bei der C-Box fehlen die Befehle "onlyinclude" und "/onlyinclude". Sind die wichtig? Booklet (Diskussion) 18:14, 10. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Nein. onlyinclude besagt nur, dass alles was zwischen den beiden tags steht, nicht auf der Seite selbst angezeigt werden, wo die Codes stehen, sondern nur dann, wenn sie inkludiert werden, also bspw. die Vorlage auf einer Artikelseite verwendet wird, aber nicht auf der Vorlagenseite selbst. Ich persönlich halte es in der Regel für sinnvoll, die Vorlage auch auf der Vorlagenseite zu sehen, weshalb ich den Verzicht von onlyinclude gerechtfertigt finde. Nähere Informationen zur Transklusion findest du auf https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Transclusion#Partial_transclusion. :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 09:09, 11. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Beschluss Aufgrund der Umstände habe ich beschlossen die Charakter Infobox komplett zu erneuern. Da ich allerdings eine Weile bräuchten und die Zeit drängt, würde ich die Aufgabe gerne dir übertragen. Booklet (Diskussion) 18:56, 8. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Hi Booklet! :Ich war ein paar Tage im Urlaub, deswegen kann ich dir erst jetzt antworten. Was genau möchtest du denn verändern und womit kann ich dich konkret unterstützen? :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 07:46, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Die Form ist so weit O.K. und die Felder passen auch. ::*Es gibt immer noch das Problem das im Visualeditor angezeigt wird "keine ausfüllbaren Felder". ::*Die Box wird nicht als Portable betrachtet. ::*Beim Feld Schönheitsflecken überlappen sich die Schriftzielen wie z.B. bei Scootaloo. Ein paar der Flecken sind etwas abstrakt da müssen wir drunter schreiben was er darstellt. ::*Als die Box noch funktionierte wurden einige der Felder doppelt angezeigt. Hängt wohl damit zusammen das sie vor dem Update zweisprachig war. Da bitte abspecken. ::Ich halte inzwischen abrissen und neu bauen für am Sinnvollsten. Das könne wir aber noch besprechen. ::Wen du mehr Infos brauchst ich habe mich damals mit Trollocool lange über die Portablen Boxen unterhalten ist alles hier: Infobox mobiel. ::Booklet (Diskussion) 11:24, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Es gibt immer noch das Problem das im Visualeditor angezeigt wird "keine ausfüllbaren Felder". :::Die Box wird nicht als Portable betrachtet. :::Diese beiden Punkte sind leider bekannte Probleme (siehe auch unsere letzte Unterhaltung). Daran wird auch ein kompletter Neubau der Infoboxen nichts ändern. Ich würde dich bitten, das Problem mal unserem Community-Support via Spezial:Kontakt/bug mitzuteilen. :::Für die Beschreibung der Schönheitsflecken gibt es den Parameter beschreibung. Ich habe den Artikel Scootaloo entsprechend bearbeitet. So sollte es doch eigentlich passen, oder? :::Zum Thema doppelte Felder: Die müssen in der Infobox vorhanden sein, da bspw. für Synchronsprecher bisher die Parameter Stimme, Synchronsprecher oder voice verwendet wurden. Um zu berücksichtigen, dass diese auch weiterhin funktionieren, sind im Infobox-Code alle Varianten enthalten. Möchtest du nur eine verwenden, musst du erst sicherstellen, dass auch in allen Artikeln nur dieser eine Parameter verwendet wird, sonst wird der enthaltende Wert auf diesen Seiten nicht länger angezeigt. :::Wenn du mir sagst, welche Parameter du verwenden möchtest (also immer nur Stimme, immer nur Augen und immer nur Fell), kann ich mit einem Bot die Seiten entsprechend bearbeiten. :::Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 12:10, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::Danke für den Tipp mit der Beschreibung. Noch eine Frage, beim Bug-Melde Formular: sollte ich da die URL der Startseite oder die der Box angeben? Booklet (Diskussion) 16:48, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::Am besten die URL zur Box. :) :::::Habt ihr euch eigentlich schon einmal überlegt, die alten Diskussionsseiten auf die moderneren Nachrichtenseiten umzustellen? :::::Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 17:06, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::Zu erst danke für die Hilfe. :::::Von der umstellung auf Nachrichtenseite lese ich hier zum ersten mal. wo ist den der Schalter? :::::Booklet (Diskussion) 17:28, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Es hat Funktioniert und die Infobox funktioniert jetzt. Allerdings taucht das Feld zum Einfügen der Schönheitsflecken nicht auf. Booklet (Diskussion) 07:15, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Hoffen wir, dass es dies mal ein bisschen länger funktioniert, als beim letzten Mal. Ich hatte den Trick, den gestern ein Kollege durchgeführt hat, bereits im Juli angewendet und der Erfolg war nur von kurzer Dauer. Der eigentliche Bug ist leider noch nicht behoben. :Die Darstellung der Schönheitsflecken ist eine Speziallösung. Um die Bilder einzufügen, wird leider weiterhin die Code-Ansicht benötigt. :Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du die Beschriftung von einzelnen Zeilen der Infobox Charakter auf Englisch umgestellt hast. Ich denke, das war ein Versehen und ein Missverständnis resultierend aus dem, was ich zuvor geschrieben habe. Das solltest du wieder rückgängig machen, sonst stehen in der eigentlich deutschsprachigen Infobox die englischen Begriffe „eyes“, „mane“ und „occupation“ statt „Augen“, „Mähne“ und „Tätigkeit“. :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 09:33, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Aber mal ehrlich, sieht nicht so doll aus wen beim ausfüllen der Box fünf mal nach den Augen gefragt wird. Booklet (Diskussion) 11:37, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Das sehe ich ganz genauso dass das nicht doll aussieht, aber das muss man anders lösen. :) :::Wenn du nicht genau weißt, wie, lass mich einfach machen. Ich kümmere mich sobald wie möglich darum.# :::Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 11:42, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay, bin schon gespannt. Booklet (Diskussion) 11:48, 19. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::Dopplungen sind nun entfernt. War sonst noch was? :::::Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 14:01, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Sind die headercolor und die headerfontcolor nur über den Quellcode einstellbar? Oder kan es dafür extra felder geben? :::::: Booklet (Diskussion) 16:24, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Das ist nicht möglich, sonst müssten die Werte in der Infobox angezeigt werden. :::::::16:43, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Das wäre dann alles. Danke für die Hilfe. Booklet (Diskussion) 17:39, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) BossoBot Ein Cleanbot? Nice. Booklet (Diskussion) 11:17, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Jepp. Mit dem werde ich auf Artikelseiten die englischen Begriffe in Infoboxen und danach auch in der Infobox selbst entfernen, sodass in der Infobox nur noch die deutschen auftauchen und damit nichts mehr doppelt ist. :) :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 11:21, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Boxbug Es ist schon wieder passiert. Die Charakter Infobox ist auf nicht portable gegangen. Wen der Behelfstrick einfach ist, kannst du ihn mit dann mal erklären? Ich will dich damit ja nicht dauernd beheligen, bis der Bug behoben ist. Booklet (Diskussion) 15:41, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Das kann leider nur im Backend und nur von FANDOM-Mitarbeitern durchgeführt werden. Ich weiß, wie nervig dieser Fehler ist. Es hilft nur leider gerade alles nichts und wir müssen uns noch etwas gedulden. :( :Micha (Bosso) (Nachrichtenseite) 15:57, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Ah ja. Danke für die Erklärung. Booklet (Diskussion) 16:31, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC)